


#BiWeek

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bi Week, Bisexual Awareness Week, Cake, Fluff, Henry makes Alex a Cake, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: “You can open your eyes now, my love,” Henry finally says much to Alex’s delight. He finally opens his eyes, smiling at Henry becausefuck, he’s gorgeousbefore noticing the colorful dessert in his hand.“Hen, did you bake me a cake for Bi Week?” He asks softly, whispering as if they’re sharing a secret and he’s afraid someone might hear them.“I did,” Henry smiles, breathing out a sigh of relief as he watches Alex smile in return. “I love you so much and I wanted to do something for you to celebrate who you are.”
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	#BiWeek

**Author's Note:**

> so i obviously didn't finish this in time like i wanted to, but here's some pure firstprince fluff for ya'll :)

His eyes are closed, as promised. He hears Henry’s bare feet smacking against the wood floor as he jogs across the room. He also hears the sounds of tires speeding through rain puddles as cars drive down their street. He can smell the logs in their fireplace burning as he waits for Henry to return to the living room with whatever surprise he has up his sleeve. He can also smell the leftover wine in his and Henry’s glasses that are now sitting forgotten on the floor. A nice, quiet evening in especially in this thunderstorm is what they both needed; a night where spaghetti was cooked, wine was poured, and kisses were shared. He can still feel the ghost of Henry’s lips on his just moments earlier before he disappeared.

“Baby?” He asks when he senses that the man in question has returned to their nook in front of the fireplace. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Not quite, my love,” Henry replies, glad that his boyfriend’s eyes are still closed. _I can’t wait until he sees what I’ve got_ , he thinks as he tightens his grip and the butterflies seem to flutter faster in his stomach.

“What are you up to?” Alex laughs. “Are you going to be naked when I open my eyes? Please tell me you’ll be naked.”

“We just had sex this morning,” Henry chuckles, sitting across from Alex on the floor and gently placing his surprise next to him. He knows Alex knows he’s joking because the moment they separated from each other this morning Henry brought his mouth up to Alex’s ear and whispered _I want you to fuck me again_ and then nibbled on his earlobe.

“Oh, don’t be a prude, Henry,” Alex replies, sticking his tongue out at him as he remembers the third time he fucked Henry today – this time against the counter in the kitchen. It’s safe to say they had to throw away the pancakes Henry was making at the time. “I know you want me.”

“I always want you,” Henry promises, carefully leaning forward to kiss his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby,” He whispers automatically against Henry’s lips. “Can I open my eyes now?”

Silence.

“Baby?” He tries again. “Are you still there?”

“I’m nervous,” Henry admits hastily. He says it so fast, the words almost sound like they’re one.

“What do you have to be nervous about, H?” Alex wonders, reaching blindly for his sweatpants-covered thigh to caress it and soothe his boyfriend’s nerves. “Don’t you know by now that I love everything about you and that includes your random ass surprises you always seem to have. You could never disappoint me, Henry.”

“Are you sure June writes all your speeches?” Henry ponders aloud, cupping Alex’s face with both hands. “You are so good with your words, my love.”

“It’s easy when it comes to you,” Alex replies, kissing Henry softly on the mouth. “I don’t have to overthink it when it comes to you, baby.”

Henry pecks his lips a few more times, dropping his hands to pick up the surprise he has for Alex. It’s a fifteen inch cake that he’s made four different times to perfect it with three different layers each frosted a different color; the first is pink, the second is purple, and the third is blue.

Tomorrow is September 16, the beginning of Bisexual Awareness Week, and Henry plans to absolutely spoil Alex with surprise after surprise throughout the week.

“You can open your eyes now, my love,” Henry finally says much to Alex’s delight. He finally opens his eyes, smiling at Henry because _fuck, he’s gorgeous_ before noticing the colorful dessert in his hand.

“Hen, did you bake me a cake for Bi Week?” He asks softly, whispering as if they’re sharing a secret and he’s afraid someone might hear them.

“I did,” Henry smiles, breathing out a sigh of relief as he watches Alex smile in return. “I love you so much and I wanted to do something for you to celebrate who you are.”

“You actually made it?” Alex asks, his eyes moving from the cake to Henry unsure what he wants to look at more. _They’re both beautiful_ , he thinks.

“Of course I did,” Henry says in a huff, rolling his eyes playfully as he sets the cake to the side and pulls Alex into his lap.

“You make me so happy, Alex. I am so, so proud to be the partner you’ve decided you want to spend your life with. I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about your experience about being the President’s son, living in the White House, and being a proud bisexual man. I know you’ve done a lot for thousands of people across this entire country by talking about your experience and encouraging people of all genders and sexual orientations to be who they truly are. My heart swells with absolute pride when I truly sit down and think about the impact you’ve had on so many people – on me. This country is lucky to have you. I’m lucky to have you and there is no one I would rather spend my life with, my love.”

“Henry,” He whispers as a tear falls down his own face, caressing the pad of his thumb on the blonde’s cheek. “I love you so fucking much. You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I love you, too,” Henry replies as he stares into Alex’s eyes, the words are barely past his lips before Alex’s are on his. Their kiss isn’t hurried or particularly passionate, but it’s soft and gentle and says _I love you_ and _I’m so grateful for you_.

“Oh!” Alex exclaims, kissing Henry one more time before crawling out of his lap. “I have to take a picture and brag about having The Best Boyfriend Ever. Where’s my phone?”

“It’s on the charger in the kitchen, love,”

“Thank you,” Alex says, kissing him to show his appreciation. Henry watches happily as his boyfriend runs to the other room to grab his phone. He can’t believe this is his life sometimes, but he's sure glad it is, especially when Alex comes back into the living room and his smile is beaming from ear to ear as he takes pictures of the cake by itself and then takes snapshots of Henry holding the cake in front of the fireplace.


End file.
